<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bare what you've stood with by slotumn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516121">bare what you've stood with</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn'>slotumn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reminiscing, Romantic Fluff, Soft Claude von Riegan, Vulnerability, but in a soft way, claude von riegan foot fetish origin story, nothing actually nsfw in here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:46:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Claude had to place a blame for it, he'd point towards summer.</p><p>A.K.A. </p><p>Claude realizes and indulges his foot fetish in a strangely wholesome manner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Slotumn Portfolio</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bare what you've stood with</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to write something about feet with these two. But I also wanted to write fluff. That's how you get a T-rates foot fetish fic. Enjoy!</p><p>(Lowkey hoping that this becomes someone's gateway into liking feet tbh)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Claude had to place a blame for it, he'd point towards summer.</p><p>Green leaves, blue skies, hot air, <em>summer</em>, when the regular dark Officer's Academy uniforms just didn't cut it, and everyone changed into the lighter beige garments. The girls' uniforms had short, form-fitting skirts, and if he was a little more normal, or if he had his eyes on anyone other than her, maybe he would have appreciated that instead. </p><p>But as much as she'd hate to hear it— Lysithea back then didn't have much of anything for that skirt's fit to accentuate. Narrow hips, rail-thin legs, and he didn't really find any part of her attractive, just cute in a kid-trying-on-oversized-clothes kind of way at most.</p><p>At least, until Teach took them on an impromptu field trip to a stream in the nearby forest. </p><p>The lesson was something about wildlife survival skills, but looking back, he couldn't recall a single thing about that, despite remembering practically microscopic details when it came to certain <em>other</em> things. </p><p>Such as Lysithea breathing out "...Too hot," right next to him, not particularly loudly.</p><p>Teach must have somehow heard that, though, because she announced to the class that they could go ahead and jump into the stream nearby while she demonstrated whatever she was going to demonstrate. Raphael and Leonie were probably the first to jump in; Hilda and Ignatz and himself followed suit, while Marianne and Lorenz got (rather involuntarily) pulled in not too long afterwards, thanks to the first two. </p><p>That left Lysithea as the last one on left the shore; she looked somewhat hesitant, probably thinking that splashing around in water would make her look childish, but Claude could also tell that she didn't <em>actually</em> want to miss out on the fun. </p><p>So he decided to give her a little push, teasingly calling out, "What's wrong, Lys? Is the water too deep for you?" and—</p><p>"Very funny, Claude."</p><p>—that was all it took for her to kick the calf-high boots off, pale feet stepping onto the soft, dark dirt of the stream's shore, then into the clear water, right next to him.</p><p>Gods, he could still vividly picture how shockingly <em>small</em> they looked in comparison. </p><p>Which shouldn't have been shocking at all, because Lysithea was a small girl, but nonetheless, his gaze was fixed downward, fascinated by not just her squirming toes, but also the graceful curved outline they made; she had longer second toes, he observed, which made the transition from the insides of her feet to the top of the toes (which weren't particularly long overall— stumpy, even, but he thought that only made then cuter) less angular.</p><p>Not to mention the soles— he'd only seen those pinkish, blush-colored undersides for a flash, but he knew they had to be soft, shielded from the worst of physical toils on the battlefield by the levitation magic mages used. </p><p>And waxing poetic was something he usually left to his more aesthetically inclined peers, but the fact such a shape could exist naturally on the human body— that deserved praises, did it not?</p><p>He would have knelt to run his fingers all around her feet, admire and worship the delicateness, if not for the water,</p><p>"What in the world are you staring at?"</p><p>or Lysithea's pointed voice making him flinch a little harder than it normally would have. </p><p>"Oh, not much, I was just," he'd quickly replied, before kicking up a splash with a swift motion of his own leg, "calculating how to catch you off guard!"</p><p>Lysithea yelped and shielded herself from the water droplets with her arms—</p><p>"What are you, a child?!"</p><p>—but there was a small smile on her face when she splashed back at him in retaliation.</p><p>---</p><p>He didn't get to see her bare feet again for a long time after that. Perhaps it was only natural, because usually, two people had to get very, very close before a situation where they'd go barefoot around each other could arise. </p><p>Not to say he and Lysithea weren't close during the war, of course; she frequently shimmied her stocking-covered feet out of her loafers when they sat in the library late into the night, lightly kicking at his sheen when he teased her too much, having learned that was the second fastest way to shut him up. </p><p>The first was kissing him, and she used that liberally, too.</p><p>But when they were at the entrance of each other's bedrooms, neither of them ever asked to stay, neither ever invited the other to come on in and get comfortable and do all the things their hearts desperately yearned to. </p><p>They couldn't. </p><p>And he used to be afraid that they never may, that the layer of protection covering the most vulnerable parts of themselves would never get to come off.</p><p>"...You know, I still don't understand why you like doing that so much."</p><p>Those fears passed, as all things did. </p><p>"Massaging my wife's foot after a long day of exploring ruins and making sure it doesn't get blisters?" Claude asked, gently cupping his palms over her heels. "That's just doing my husbandly duties."</p><p>"Please, I know it's nowhere near that straightforward," Lysithea said, rolling her eyes, but then quickly added, "not that it's a problem."</p><p>With a laugh, Claude laid her down on the sleeping pad, lifting one leg to kiss her ankle before trailing it to the bridge of the foot, then to the arch and the sole, then to each one of her slightly squirming toes. </p><p>"Hey, that tickles...!"</p><p>He repeated it with the other foot, more insistent. By the time he flopped into the mat next to her to hug and hold her close, both of them were giggling as though they were drunk, maybe on something like warmth and comfort and bliss. </p><p>Outside, cold wind blew against the tent, and the calls of migrating birds echoed in the distance.</p><p>Autumn was nearly over, and soon, the two of them would have to settle into one of their winter homes, where they'd organize and compile the notes on their discoveries into books, quills busily scribbling over parchment next to the warm fireplace.</p><p>Feeling Lysithea's small feet with his own underneath the blankets, Claude decided he would knit them a pair of cozy matching socks for the coming season before drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're 18+ and interested in spicier content for these two, check out the <a href="https://twitter.com/lysiclaudensfw?s=09">Lysiclaude NSFW Bingo</a>!<br/><br/><a href="https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw">Join the Lysiclaude Discord!</a> (Adults only for ease of moderation, please note.<br/><br/>Feel free to leave prompts/suggestions on my <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/slotumn">CuriousCat</a>!<br/><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09">My twitter</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>